


Baby Doll

by pinebox



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom!Frank, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Gerard, Frerard, M/M, sheriff!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinebox/pseuds/pinebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Halloween, Frank dresses up as a doll with ruby red cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Doll

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first frerard one-shot and first time I wrote smut. any feedback is good :) - paige

Frank gazed into the mirror with a huge grin on his face. It was his nineteenth birthday, and though he was displeased he was getting older, he still had child-like excitement. Especially since his daddy was gonna celebrate with him. 

Gerard promised to dress up for his baby boy. With him being twenty-three, he thought it was a little silly, but poor Gerard couldn't say no to his baby. So he sucked it up and bought a cheap costume from a shitty Halloween store. 

It was eight when Gerard rang the doorbell to Frank's apartment who he shared with one of his bandmates. Thankfully that bandmate was at a party on the other side of town. That left the boys alone for their special night. 

Frank skipped to the door, cussing himself in his head for being so "damn girly," and opened the door to his daddy in a sheriff costume. "Daddy!" Frank squealed and wrapped his arms around Gerard's torso. 

"Hey baby boy, or should I call you baby doll now?" Gerard gently pushed Frank inside his apartment and shut the door. He smiled at his baby boy dressed in navy blue shorts and suspenders, a white short-sleeved button up adorned with a baby blue bow tie, and white cotton knee socks. Frank also had cherry lips and cheeks. 

"You can call me whatever you'd like, Daddy," Frank teased with his hands behind his back while twirling his body from side to side. He was a little nervous but full of the good kind of butterflies. 

"That's Sheriff to you little boy," Gerard said with a country accent and proceeded to walk forward to Frank with his hands on his hips like an obnoxious cowboy. He lifted his left hand to caress Frank's cheek down to tickle under his chin. He giggled and turned his head down to stop Gerard's fingers dancing along his neck. 

"Stop it, Daddy, don't tease me," Frank pouted. The boy wrapped his arms around himself, turned his head down, and his eyes cast up at his daddy to look more innocent and hurt. 

"Okay, sugar," Gerard playfully rolled his eyes and brought his hand to rest on the small of Frank's back. The younger's face grew red and his lips trembled, too weak for that particular nickname. If it was anyone else, he'd smack them in the face, but the way Gerard said it made him weak in the knees in the most embarrassing way. 

Frank became horny and needy before the night even started. The pit in his stomach already twisting. But Frankie knew better to ask Daddy to do anything about it. Playtime was saved for later. 

First, they had dinner. Gerard ordered from Frank's favorite pizza place a large cheese pizza with "extra cheese, please!" They sucked down a two-liter Coke and ate the pizza while watching Scream. Frank wanted to start off by watching the less-scarier but classic horror movies first. 

After Scream, came Friday the 13th, Nightmare on Elm Street, Halloween--and a sleepy Frankie. His head rested in his daddy's lap with his knees brought to his chest. Gerard nicely shook his baby boy from his slumber. "Baby doll, you fell asleep," Gerard whispered. 

Frank rubbed his eyes, "no, I'm awake!" He sat up and crawled into his daddy's lap. "I'm awake, Daddy, and I wanna play." 

"I don't know, baby boy, maybe we should get some rest. Daddy's tired," Gerard pursed his lips, lying, knowing his baby wouldn't like that. 

"No," Frank whined and threw his head back in an overly dramatic way. 

"But doll, don't you wanna break open the piñata or presents I got you? C'mon, at least open your present!" Gerard smirked and gave Frank a wink. 

"Okay, Daddy," Frank grinned shyly. He got up from Daddy's lap and brought over the presents. When he came back, Gerard told him to sit in front of Daddy on the floor. Frank did as he was told and sat on his knees. 

Gerard spread his legs to tease Frank with one hand resting on his inner thigh near his crotch and the other behind his head. The only items Gerard wore from the sheriff costume were the red bandana around his neck and the silver star pinned to his leather jacket. The rest of his "costume" was black. Frank still loved it though.

Frank ripped the wrapping paper and opened the cardboard box. There was a lot, but they were little things. Gerard got him a black collar, new white panties with lace trimming and a bow in the front, guitar picks, a drawing of himself and his daddy, a notebook for writing, and a hand written note. 

The note read: Happy Birthday baby boy!! Daddy is so proud of you and I love you more than a million butterfly kisses could show you how I feel about you. You continue to inspire me and make me wanna be a better man and even though it's only been a few months, I'm fucking in love with you. Now give Daddy a great big kiss to show me how thankful you are. 

Frank squealed a little, and he hated himself for it, but his daddy knew how to get to him even through his writing. He jumped up and ran into his daddy's arms and gave him a billion kisses all over his face. They were both smiling and laughing until Frank planted his lips onto Gerard's in an open-mouthed kiss. 

Gerard gripped Frank's hips and rolled up into them. The younger let out a breathy moan and kissed harder. Gerard's hands slithered behind Frank and kneaded and squeezed his ass. They picked up a smooth rhythm of grinding into each other and soon were both hard. 

"Daddy," Frank moaned and mumbled against Gerard's cheek, "need you."

"Tell Daddy what you want me to do to you, baby doll. Daddy's gonna treat you really good tonight, sugar," Gerard said into Frank's ear. His voice was already broken and husky; it ran a shiver down Frank's spine.

Frank knew what he wanted but was embarrassed to say. He whimpered and twitched in his daddy's lap, praying he could tell what his baby boy wanted. Frank buried his face into Gerard's neck and breathed his name. They hadn't stopped grinding into each other. 

"You gotta tell me, baby. Daddy's not psychic," Gerard said, rubbing Frank's thighs. Frank whined and groaned deeply. "Just say it, baby doll. This night is all about you, Frankie." 

Frank placed open-mouthed kisses on Gerard's neck until he got up to his ear. "I wanna ride you, Daddy, oh, Daddy, please," he whimpered against his daddy's ear. Frank could practically hear Gerard smirking. Just like Gerard could practically see Frank's flushed embarrassed face. 

"You want a ride, little boy?" Gerard asked in low tone. 

"Stop it, Daddy, it's not funny," Frank groaned. Gerard laughed nonetheless, and gave his ass one last squeeze. 

They pulled apart to get undressed. Gerard unbuttoned his own jeans and lifted his hips up so Frank could pull them to his thighs. And silly Daddy didn't wear any underwear. 

"You're naughty, Daddy," Frank said. 

Gerard rolled his eyes, "c'mon and get some lube. You better be undressed when you come back in here. I want to see the sweat on your chest, baby boy." 

Frank's knees trembled, and he quickly ran to his bedroom. There he ripped off his clothes and grabbed the lube from his dresser. When he got back, Frank almost lost his breath. He handed his daddy the lube and sat on his thighs. Frank's head lolled forward onto Gerard's shoulder. 

Frank didn't need to be stretched too much. Gerard still fingered him a little, enjoying Frank's breathy moans as he whispered little nothings into his ear. Soon Frank's neck and collarbone were littered with purple bruises, and the place where Gerard's neck and shoulder met was wet from drool. 

Before they started, Gerard had to play with his baby's nipples. He pulled Frank's nipple into his mouth with his teeth and began sucking. The younger shivered and tugged on Gerard's sweaty locks. The tip of his cock pressed into Gerard's stomach and his back arched. In this moment, it was the best feeling in the world to have Gerard's tongue and teeth all over his sensitive skin. Soon, Frank's cock was already dripping with pre-cum. 

"You want Daddy to stop teasing you now?" Gerard asked and received a nod from Frank. The boy's lips were shiny with spit. It was goddamn beautiful in Gerard's mind. The way his little boy's nipples were wet and the string of drool hanging down from his chin to his chest. "You're an angel," Gerard said. 

After Frank lubed his daddy's cock, he lined himself up and slowly lowered himself down. It was the feeling of Daddy stretching him and pressing against his walls that made his heart flutter. He went slow to savor the feeling. 

Finally Gerard was inside Frank. The latter leaned his forehead against his daddy's. Not moving, Frank kissed him long and slow. They stayed like that for a minute and tasted each other's tongues. 

Impatient though, Frank lifted himself and slammed back down on his daddy's cock. The impact forced a shiver and a moan from the boy as he dug his nails into Gerard's shoulders. As Frank bounced on Gerard's dick, the elder's eyes rolled to the back of his eyes. 

He gripped Frank's hips again and thrust into them as Frank slammed down on his cock. The younger screamed as his prostate was hit, and Gerard proceeded to thrust into the same spot. It was a steady rhythm until they came close to their breaking point. 

"Daddy," Frank repeated his name over and over until he was screaming it. It was like a skipping disc. Every time Gerard hit Frank's prostate, he'd scream. It turned Gerard on more than anything they ever done before. 

With a final push into Frank, Gerard came moaning his name into his neck. With a kiss to the boy's temple, he jacked Frank off until he reached his own climax. After the come down of his orgasm Frank laid limp in his daddy's arms. Gerard slipped out of Frank and moved them so they were laying on their sides facing each other. 

"You're so beautiful, baby boy," Gerard said. "My sweet and angelic baby doll."

Frank's eyelids drooped and he smiled lazily. "I love you, Daddy." The two kissed again and held each other as they slipped into a blissful sleep.


End file.
